<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and the Prince Charming by EnayAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814823">The Princess and the Prince Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnayAlex/pseuds/EnayAlex'>EnayAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy, Humor, Prince Charming - Freeform, Princes &amp; Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnayAlex/pseuds/EnayAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a princess named Rosalinda who left her palace in search of her prince charming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess and the Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Versión en español &gt;https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815198</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a princess named Rosalinda who lived in a beautiful marble palace. She had everything: an enviable beauty, a lot of wealth and a heavenly voice. She had everything ... except him. So one day she left her palace in search of her prince charming.</p><p>Rosalinda traveled throughout the kingdom mounted on her white steed. She crossed towns, fields, forests, swamps ... but she didn't find him.</p><p>Rosalinda, tired and rendered, got off the steed and went to rest near a pond. There, a toad approached her and spoke to her:</p><p>"This is not a good place for a beautiful princess like you".</p><p>Rosalinda saw the toad in amazement and disbelief. She had never seen a talking toad in her life.</p><p>"Do not be scared precious, I am Prince Enrique of the neighboring kingdom and I was bewitched by a witch. Only the kiss of true love can bring me back to normal".</p><p>"My name is Rosalinda, I'm looking for my prince charming. If you really are what I am looking for, I will return you to normal".</p><p>So it was. Rosalinda took the toad with her hands and kissed him. A light shone from him and then he became a handsome prince. Face carved by angels, toned body, long blonde hair, blue eyes and a seductive voice that could captive any woman. He wore an elegant royal white and gold outfit.</p><p>Rosalinda and Enrique quickly fell in love with each other and decided to get married.</p><p>
  
</p><p>On the wedding day the whole kingdom has been invited. The interior of the cathedral was decorated with flowers of all kinds. During the ceremony, the officiant spoke:</p><p>"Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here to unite the lives of Princess Rosalinda and Prince Enrique. Whoever opposes this marriage speak now or shut up forever".</p><p>“In no way do I accept this union!” Someone shouted. Everyone present looked at the entrance and saw a frog with a pink ribbon accompanied by five tadpoles.</p><p>“Frogina! What are you doing here?” Exclaimed the prince.</p><p>“How do you think of cheating me like this and leaving your wife and children for that girl who only loves you because of your appearance, Enrique?” The frog scolded furiously. “I loved you when you were a toad”.</p><p>“Enrique, why didn't you tell me that you had already formed a family?” Rosalinda asked disappointedly. Her beloved prince charming was a married man.</p><p>“Rosalinda, I... I can explain...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Rosalinda slapped her ex-fiance and fled the cathedral crying.</p><p>“The wedding is canceled” Said the officiant indifferently before leaving.</p><p>All the guests went home without trying cake. Frogina signed the divorce papers. And Princess Rosalinda and Prince Enrique lived unhappy forever.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>